


âncora

by psc07



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edward POV, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psc07/pseuds/psc07
Summary: Cada décimo de segundo que Bella sofria, eu ficava mais firme em minha noção de que nós, vampiros, tínhamos lugar guardado no inferno – e eu já estava nele.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	âncora

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita para o concurso cultural de Midnight Sun feito no Twitter por @sparklesforks!

Mais uma vez eu carregava Bella em meus braços.

Dessa vez, eu não conseguia sentir nada além de desespero. Porque era _minha_ culpa que ela estava desse jeito. _Minha_ culpa que mais uma vez ela tenha feito uma radiografia para verificar se houve alguma fratura. _Minha_ culpa que ela segurava um copo de sangue em suas mãos, sua única fonte alimentar atualmente mesmo ainda sendo humana. _Minha_ culpa que eu precisava me concentrar em meu caminhar para que ela não se machucasse mais. _Minha_ culpa que ela tinha que disfarçar a dor que ela sentia quando eu, mais uma vez, falhava com Bella.

 _Minha_ culpa, _mais uma vez_ , que sua vida estivesse em grave perigo.

Não era para isso acontecer. Era para ela ser imortal. Eu não deveria mais ser um risco para Bella. 

Não bastasse a forma direta como eu havia a machucado na ilha Esme naquela primeira noite; as consequências de minha fraqueza, de minha ganância e cobiça, arriscavam a vida de Bella mais uma vez.

Cada décimo de segundo que Bella sofria, eu ficava mais firme em minha noção de que nós, vampiros, tínhamos lugar guardado no inferno – e eu já estava nele. Eu estava pagando por todos os meus pecados, desde as minhas frívolas mentiras quando humano, passando por todas as vidas (não inocentes) que ceifei nos meus anos rebeldes, até todos os momentos com Bella: todos os momentos em que eu coloquei sua vida em risco, e ainda fui feliz por estar ao seu lado.

Eu tinha certeza que estava no inferno mesmo sem os comentários asininos de Rosalie sobre minha audição. Nem me dignei a responder.

Jacob havia chegado e estava conversando com Alice, alguma coisa sobre destruir Rosalie. Por mais que a imagem que a imaginação dele criou me agradasse imensamente, eu sabia que Alice não sentiria nenhum tipo de prazer em desmembrar Rosalie.

-Jake – Bella sussurrou, e mais uma vez ela fingiu que não estava sentindo dor. 

Depois de _tudo_ que eu fizera ela passar, Bella ainda se esforçava para não me machucar.

Eu merecia meu inferno particular.

Depositei Bella cuidadosamente no sofá, e ocupei meu lugar no chão.

Enquanto Jacob e Carlisle conversavam, refleti que esses últimos dias possivelmente eram os piores da minha existência. Ainda pior do que quando achei que Bella realmente tinha morrido; daquela vez quando fui para a Itália, eu sentia minha culpa no ocorrido, mas não tão diretamente.

Agora eu tinha plena consciência que ela iria morrer única e exclusivamente por algo que eu fizera, e eu assistiria ela definhar lentamente até seu último suspiro.

Era pior também por ser mais duradouro.

Ainda assim, eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar de seu rosto – porque apesar de ser torturante assistir Bella morrendo, seria pior não vê-la.

Jacob se perguntou o motivo de não deixarmos Bella no escritório de Carlisle, e assumiu corretamente que ela não queria que parecesse que tinha qualquer coisa errada no ambiente. Claro que eu daria a ela tudo que ela pedisse. Agora não importava mais qualquer tipo de restrição. 

Não fui forte o suficiente para lhe negar algo na hora necessária – pura e simplesmente porque eu queria tanto quanto ela. Meu egoísmo vinha com um preço, e o preço era a vida dela.

Meu egoísmo e minha tolice em achar que eu poderia ter uma vida com ela, em achar que eu poderia ser realmente feliz sem nenhuma consequência.

Vi Carlisle sair de casa juntamente com Alice, Esme e Jasper. Eu sabia o quanto eles estavam sofrendo com a sede, e mais uma onda de culpa me atingiu: eles não podiam caçar por uma situação que _eu_ causara.

Mais uma vez, eu que fizera isso.

Talvez minha irritação com Rosalie pelo menos não fosse tão grande se seus pensamentos não fossem ridiculamente otimistas. Se ela não estivesse pensando numa droga de bebê que nem existia – tudo que tinha era um _monstro_ lentamente sugando a vida da mulher que eu amava, parasitando o corpo de Bella.

Rosalie, é claro, não se importava muito com isso.

Eu tentava ser compreensivo com ela. Sua situação de vida fora extremamente difícil, e a repulsa que ela tinha pelo que era e sua falta de futuro era algo que não era tão difícil de empatizar. Todo vampiro já tinha sentido isso uma vez ou outra.

Mas ver Bella correndo para os braços de _Rosalie_ , e ouvir exatamente o que ela estava pensando tirara todo sentimento positivo por ela.

E eu sabia que Bella estava feliz que Rosalie gostava dela agora. Bella sempre quisera ser aceita por minha família (se é que eu podia chamar Rosalie de família agora), e finalmente conseguira a última que faltava.

Mas era difícil aturar isso de bom grado quando a causa desse relacionamento tão surpreendente era a mesma coisa que iria matar Bella. Chegava a ser irônico: a única coisa que Bella poderia ter feito para entrar nas graças de Rosalie a faria se jogar em direção à morte.

Talvez, se não tivesse Emmett, eu teria conseguido subverter Rosalie no primeiro momento. Não sei se Carlisle teria seguido em frente sem o consentimento de Bella, mas eu gostava de pensar que sim. Eu nunca tinha praticado de fato a medicina, então não tinha como saber se naquele momento eu conseguiria extirpar o problema sozinho.

De novo, eu gostava de pensar que sim.

Jacob decidiu que iria ficar na sala – não pelo conforto maior do que na floresta, mas sim porque ele não queria perder a chance de irritar Rosalie enquanto podia. Então ele se jogou na poltrona ao lado da de Rosalie, garantindo que seu pé ficasse próximo à ela.

-Argh. Alguém coloque o cachorro para fora – Rosalie falou. Ela tampouco abaixaria a cabeça nessa pequena disputa entre os dois. Ela era muito teimosa, e a rixa existiria mesmo que Jacob não estivesse do meu lado nessa confusão toda.

-Conhece essa, psicopata: sabe como os neurônios de uma loura morrem? – Jacob perguntou.

Rosalie apenas pensou que não, mas não demonstrou nem respondeu, fingindo se concentrar exclusivamente na televisão em sua frente. Talvez ela esperasse que se ignorasse Jacob, ele se calaria e pararia de falar com ela.

-E então? – Ele insistiu – Sabe o final da piada ou não?

Ela só não contava que ele fosse tão teimoso quanto ela.

-Ela já ouviu essa? – Jacob me perguntou.

-Não – Respondi, ainda olhando fixamente para Bella. Era isso que eu fazia ultimamente: olhava para minha mulher moribunda, tentando pensar em jeitos de salvá-la, de convencê-la que era loucura o que ela estava fazendo, que não tinha como ter um final feliz.

E tentando fazer com que ela não visse o meu desespero, porque eu sabia que ela sofreria com isso, e eu simplesmente não queria fazer ela sofrer ainda _mais_ por mim. Já bastavam os hematomas espalhados em sua barriga e os ossos fraturados.

-Beleza! Então vai gostar dessa, sanguessuga… os neurônios de uma loura morrem _de solidão_.

Rosalie não demonstrou sua irritação imediatamente, ainda fixando na televisão, mas não conseguiu ficar calada. Eu gostava um pouco quando Jacob fazia isso. Rosalie sem estar pensando em berços era um pequeno alívio no meu inferno.

-Eu já matei cem vezes mais que você, sua besta nojenta. Não se esqueça disso – Rosalie vociferou, sem conseguir esconder sua raiva. 

E ela não estava mentindo.

-Um dia, Rainha da Beleza, você vai cansar de ficar só me ameaçando. Estou louco para que esse dia chegue – Jacob lhe informou, mais uma vez inundando minha mente com imagens de Rosalie despedaçada no chão.

-Chega, Jacob – Bella pediu, fazendo uma careta. Jacob olhou para ela com o cenho levemente franzido, pensando na mudança de humor dela. Bem, suponho que quase ter a bacia fraturada poderia causar isso com a pessoa. 

Não o suficiente para ela escolher viver, claro.

-Quer que eu vá embora? – Jacob perguntou.

Imediatamente Bella piscou e desfez a cara feia, encarando Jacob agora com choque em seu rosto. Eu não conseguia ler sua mente, mas sabia que ela estava pensando como Jacob poderia estar tão desiludido para chegar a essa conclusão.

-Não! – Ela exclamou fracamente – É claro que não.

Jacob suspirou audivelmente, e eu o acompanhei num volume mais contido. Jacob achava que era apenas porque o óbvio afeto que Bella tinha por ele me incomodava, mas era mais profundo que isso.

Eu estava me condenando por não ter realmente deixado Bella com ele. Ela insistia que ela não conseguiria ser feliz, mas ela amava Jacob. Ela estaria segura. Ele não a colocaria em risco absurdo na lua de mel, muito menos causaria sua morte quando ela engravidasse – eles seriam uma família feliz, algo que eu _nunca_ teria.

Ela notava seu cansaço enquanto eu ponderava que esse talvez tivesse sido mais um dos meus grandes erros: não insistir para que ela me deixasse. Eu tinha sugerido, mas ela recusara veementemente de imediato.

Eu sabia que apenas recusar o que ela tanto queria – sexo – talvez não tivesse sido o suficiente, afinal de contas. Eu certamente teria a machucado de alguma outra forma, refleti enquanto Rosalie subia para pegar mais sangue para Bella. 

Negar qualquer tipo de coisa a Bella era algo que eu nunca conseguira fazer muito bem, principalmente nas coisas que me beneficiavam, como bom egoísta que eu era. Colocar sua vida em risco em prol da minha satisfação pessoal era algo que fazia parte do nosso relacionamento desde os primórdios.

Eu estava refletindo sobre todas as vezes que eu colocava a vida dela em risco – desde aquele momento na sala de biologia até agora – quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez.

Era uma “voz” nova, isso era fato. Eu não conhecia, e nunca tinha ouvido na minha vida. Mas ninguém chegaria tão perto sem que Seth e Leah ouvissem e avisassem. 

Mas eu estava ouvindo algo e vinha… da direção de _Bella_?

-Você disse alguma coisa? – Perguntei, a confusão explícita em meu rosto. Sua feição não estava muito diferente, eu conseguia perceber claramente.

-Eu? Eu não disse nada – Ela me respondeu pouco tempo depois.

E bem, tinha uma voz mental que eu nunca tinha escutado… a dela. Será que…?

Me ajoelhei em sua frente, minha linha de raciocínio completamente desmantelada. O que estava acontecendo? Será que eu finalmente conseguira transpor a barreira mental de Bella?

-No que está pensando agora? – Perguntei, me concentrando no que eu ouvia. O problema era que a face chocada e confusa dela destoava completamente da voz que entrava em minha mente.

-Em nada. O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou, completamente perplexa.

Bem, sim, agora eu não ouvia nada! Então… será…?

-No que estava pensando um minuto atrás? – Insisti. Talvez fosse realmente o pensamento dela, certo?

-Só na… ilha de Esme. E em plumas. – Ela respondeu, corando pela primeira vez em longos dias.

E bem, eu sabia _quão_ prazeroso aquilo tinha sido para Bella, pois tinha sido ainda mais para mim. Mas não era exatamente o que eu ouvia agora. Agora eu ouvia algum… sentimento quando Bella falava, nada parecido com a… luxúria daqueles momentos que não deveriam ter existido. 

Não era muito longo, tampouco claro. Mas… 

Eu não precisava ser um gênio para suspeitar _de onde_ estava vindo o pensamento.

-Diga mais alguma coisa – Sussurrei. Era impossível. Impraticável. Inesperado. 

-Como o quê? Edward, o que está acontecendo?

E nesse momento, nesse exato momento, ficou extremamente claro para mim. Sim, era um sentimento de apreciação quando Bella falava. E agora não tinha mais _dúvida_ alguma sobre a origem do pensamento.

Instintivamente e pela primeira vez, coloquei minhas mãos na barriga de minha mulher grávida.

Eu ignorei completamente as reações de Jacob e Rosalie. Não tinha a menor importância nesse momento. Só importava Bella e o que minhas mãos seguravam.

-O f… – Engoli em seco. Não era justo chamar de _feto_. Eu conseguia distinguir seu pensamento. _Existia_ pensamento. E era… – A… O bebê gosta do som de sua voz.

Alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto seguiram minha fala, enquanto os outros três compreendiam perfeitamente o tamanho do que acontecia.

“ _Santo Deus, você consegue ouvi-lo!_ ” Bella gritou. Apesar do quanto a… o bebê gostava da voz de Bella, o volume repentino foi surpreendente, e o seu chute em resposta foi completamente involuntário. Bella fez uma careta de dor, mas dessa vez eu não conseguia sentir tanta raiva. Minha mão foi imediatamente para o local da barriga que tinha sido atingido pelo pequeno – mas potente – pé.

-Shhh – Alertei Bella num sussurro – Você assustou a coi… ele.

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas também tinha admiração e adoração no castanho-chocolate que eram a minha âncora nessa não-vida. Ela acariciou o lado de sua barriga, o mesmo gesto gentil que ela me oferecia. Fazia sentido – nenhum de nós merecia o seu amor, ambos colocávamos Bella cada vez mais perto da morte, e ainda assim, ela oferecia sua vida para nós dois.

-Desculpe, bebê – Ela pediu, num tom mais calmo e mais ameno. Dessa vez, a voz não assustou, apenas causou aquele mesmo sentimento bom. 

Bem, eu não podia julgar. Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia toda vez que ouvia o coração de Bella batendo. Inclinei minha cabeça na direção da barriga de Bella, querendo ouvir mais do que estava passando por aquela mente, que agora eu sabia ser pura e inocente. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei concentrado, mas foi suficiente para Bella se sentir deixada de fora.

-O que ele está pensando agora? – Ela perguntou, claramente ansiosa para saber mais do monstrinho. 

-A coi… ele ou ela está… – Parei de falar, tentando capturar exatamente o que eu estava ouvindo, mas não tinha como me enganar. Olhei nos olhos de Bella; minha _mulher_ , a _mãe de meu filho_ – Ele está… _feliz_. – Respondi incredulamente. 

Porque era simplesmente inacreditável. Eu estava ouvindo, e ainda assim que não conseguia crer completamente. Era… _imenso_. 

Não mudava _tudo_. Ele ainda estava sugando a vida de Bella a cada segundo, ainda era um imenso risco à coisa mais importante para mim – a _única_ coisa que importava para mim. Mas era menos pior agora. Talvez… se ele conseguia _gostar_ da voz de Bella, se ele conseguia se sentir _feliz_ … bem…

Isso mudava _algumas_ coisas.

Bella arfou com a minha revelação, e era muito claro, mesmo para alguém que não a conhecesse tão bem quanto eu a conhecia, a miríade de sentimentos que a invadia: adoração, amor, devoção, alegria, orgulho… as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos traduziam sua plena felicidade, e eu não sabia quem estava mais feliz no momento: Bella ou o bebê, já que Bella continuava a acariciar sua barriga.

Era impossível não me maravilhar com o que estava acontecendo. Até então, eu tinha certeza que o bebê era mais eu do que Bella: um monstro e nada além disso, um pequeno parasita matando sua fonte de nutrição e destruindo vidas. 

Mas parecia que ele era mais Bella: um ser inocente, cheio de sentimentos bons, consciente e _vivo_. 

Claro, ele ainda tinha um pouco de mim nele para estragá-lo (o risco à Bella era muito grande para ser ignorado), mas se ele era mais ela do que eu… bem, alguém poderia me culpar por ter esperança?

-É claro que você está feliz, bebê lindo, é claro que sim – Bella disse, mas sua voz era quase música para mim enquanto ela mantinha a carícia e chorava – Como não, estando seguro, quentinho e sendo amado? Eu te amo tanto, meu pequeno EJ, é claro que você está feliz.

EJ? O que Bella queria dizer com isso?

-Do que você o chamou? – Perguntei curiosamente. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela corou.

-Bem, eu meio que escolhi o nome. Eu não achei que você fosse… bem, você sabe.

Ela estivera correta; eu não consigo nem imaginar a minha reação se ela me perguntasse a minha opinião sobre _nomes_ antes.

 _Agora_ , contudo…

-EJ? – Perguntei, ainda sem entender perfeitamente.

-O nome de seu pai também era Edward – Ela me lembrou. Parecia justo que ele tivesse meu nome, considerando nossas semelhanças.

-Sim, era. O que–? – Fui interrompido por um novo pensamento de apreciação – Hmmm.

-O quê? – Bella perguntou ansiosamente.

-Ele gosta da minha voz também – Informei. O sorriso que ela abriu era imenso. Talvez o bebê gostasse de mim também; isso o tornava ainda mais Bella.

-É claro que ele gosta – Ela falou, seu tom orgulhoso e ainda em adoração – Você tem a voz mais bonita de todo o universo. Quem não amaria sua voz?

_Oh, Deus. Coitado._

Pela primeira vez em um muito, _muito_ tempo, os pensamentos de Rosalie não me fizeram querer arrancar seus braços e fazer uma pira flamejante – apenas me irritou levemente. Ela não deveria falar isso do nome que Bella tinha escolhido.

-Você tem um plano B? – Rosalie preferiu perguntar, se inclinando no sofá. Era fácil perceber quão antenada com Bella ela estava por sua expressão – E se ele for ‘ela’?

Bella limpou as lágrimas com o dorso de sua mão, mas não tirou a felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

-Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas. Brincando com Renée e Esme. Eu pensei… Ruh _nez_ -may.

-Ruhnezmay?

-R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Muito estranho? – Bella perguntou, meio incerta.

-Não, eu gosto – Rosalie garantiu. Eu sabia que se eu quisesse eu poderia ter certeza se ela falava a verdade, mas tinha outra mente que eu preferia me concentrar. Desviei meu olhar de Bella, tentando focar naquela voz nova – É lindo. E único, então _nisso_ combina.

-Eu ainda acho que é um Edward – Bella contrapôs, a mão ainda na barriga.

Era raro que algo me distraísse de Bella, mas eu queria absorver o máximo possível daquela mente. EJ, segundo Bella. Porque era absolutamente fascinante.

-O quê? – Ela perguntou, ainda exalando felicidade – O que ele está pensando agora?

Era bizarro, e impossível que houvesse tanta certeza nesse pequeno ser. Eu pensei que eu estivesse ouvindo errado, mas eu definitivamente não estava. Cuidadosamente, calculando meu movimento como eu sempre fazia para não machucar Bella, eu encostei minha orelha em sua barriga – não iria interferir em nada minha audição (a normal ou a sobrenatural), mas eu não pensei. Foi apenas instinto.

-Ele te ama – Sussurrei, completamente maravilhado e incrédulo – Ele absolutamente te _adora_.

Então _talvez_ ele fosse mais como eu; a devoção do bebê à Bella quase se assemelhava à minha. 

De novo, me senti engolfado por esperança; como não deixar o sentimento me invadir, quando eu percebia que a causa do meu inferno na Terra poderia _não_ ser um inferno? Se eu compreendia que o bebê adorar Bella podia significar que ele fosse parar de machucá-la? Que talvez, _talvez_ , Bella não fosse morrer?

Ela ainda precisaria de mim, certamente. Mas se o bebê era consciente, se ele era capaz de amar Bella tão profundamente… meus conhecimentos de medicina me diziam que o bebê seria capaz de sobreviver após um parto agora.

E um parto agora significava que possivelmente Bella não morreria.

Então sim. Eu permiti que a esperança me tomasse.

Mas foi nesse momento que nós ouvimos o barulho de Jacob se levantando, e eu percebi que estava ignorando completamente a sua mente desde que eu ouvira a voz pela primeira vez.

-Ahh – Exclamei, quando percebi o tom dos pensamentos dele.

Ele se sentia traído, e sozinho. Ele sentia dor, porque contava com a minha raiva incondicional, meu ódio ao bebê. Contava com a _minha_ dor. E ele via agora que não era assim.

Ele achava que eu não era capaz de odiar algo que amasse Bella, mas ele estava errado, porque eu consegui odiar o próprio Jacob por um bom tempo. Eu certamente conseguia me odiar.

Eu não estava mais me sentindo perdido – a esperança de uma _família feliz_ , como ele pensara com escárnio, era suficiente para tirar grande parte de meu ódio.

Jacob estava tremendo, e eu sabia o perigo daquilo. 

E eu também sabia exatamente o que ele precisava, então me levantei rapidamente e peguei a chave do meu Vanquish e joguei para ele.

-Vá, Jacob. Saia daqui.

Eu saberia exatamente do que ele precisava mesmo que eu não conseguisse ler sua mente, porque era _quase_ a mesma coisa que eu sentia desde o momento que eu entendi exatamente o que estava acontecendo com Bella, e fugir da dor era instintivo. Mas eu tive que ficar, porque eu não tinha escolha.

Porque eu já tinha fugido uma vez, e esse sempre seria o maior erro de minha vida.

E agora, valia a pena a ter ficado.

Bella observou Jacob sair com o cenho franzido, mas não falou nada até ouvirmos o carro saindo da garagem.

-O que…? Eu fiz…? – Bella começou a perguntar. Me ajoelhei à sua frente de novo, uma mão em seu rosto emagrecido e uma mão na sua barriga. Ouvi seu coração, já enfraquecido, tentar acelerar e colorir seu rosto.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Bella – Falei imediatamente – Ele precisava… espairecer. Não foi nada que você fez. Se tivesse alguém a culpar, seria eu.

Bella franziu o cenho, mas deixou passar. Ela deitou o rosto em minha mão e sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Então… você está no time bebê agora? – Ela perguntou. Sorri para ela e Rosalie soltou uma risadinha.

-Eu vou… hum… deixar vocês aí. Mas eu não vou longe, Edward – Ela me avisou.

Mais uma vez, encostei minha orelha em sua barriga e suspirei antes de encará-la novamente.

-Eu _sempre_ serei time Bella, meu amor – Falei, pegando uma de suas mãos.

-Mas… qual a grande diferença em ouvir a mente dele?

Soltei uma risada.

-Porque agora ele nos entende, vai ser mais fácil… hey, bebê – Murmurei quietamente para a barriga, enquanto acariciava lentamente – eu entendo que você está bem apertado por aí, mas se você se mexe muito… bem, você machuca sua mãe.

Eu olhava para Bella enquanto falava, e ela começou a chorar de novo quando eu falei “mãe”. Para ser justo, eu não segurei meu sorriso tampouco.

-Ele está lhe entendendo? – Bella perguntou num sussurro.

-Sim – Confirmei ao ouvir a mente do bebê – Ele vai tentar não se mexer tanto. Pelo menos não com tanta força, certo, bebê? Sim, ele vai tentar evitar. 

Bella colocou uma mão em meu cabelo, a outra na barriga.

-Mas Bella… agora que sabemos que ele tem consciência… assim que Carlisle voltar, temos que tirar ele daí. Ele vai tentar, mas não temos nenhuma garantia…

Ela acenava com a cabeça antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar.

-Você consegue ouvir ele, eu acho que está na hora. Claro. Não se preocupe, EJ, você vai sair daí já, já, e não vai mais ter que se preocupar mais em se mexer. Você pode se espreguiçar o quanto quiser no meu braço – Ela me olhou de novo – Edward Jacob. Se você não quiser… eu…

-Você escolhe o nome que quiser, Bella – Garanti – Mas você tem que me prometer que vai estar aqui para batizá-lo. 

Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

-Eu prometo. Você acha que eu perderia a chance de ver nosso filho lhe chamando de ‘papai’?

Minha risada baixa era metade surpresa, metade choque. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter uma família além de Carlisle, Esme e meus irmãos adotivos, até conhecer Bella. Ela foi um presente melhor do que eu jamais imaginava.

Mas agora… ela me dava ainda mais do que qualquer sonho ou devaneio: eu teria uma família de verdade. Nós teríamos um _filho_.

Eu não tinha como impedir a voz na minha cabeça que me garantia que um monstro como eu pudesse ser tão feliz, e foi suficiente para me lembrar que ainda não estava nesse nível.

Primeiro precisava desse parto para garantir que Bella estaria viva.

Mas eu confiava em Carlisle. Eu sabia que ele iria conseguir. De qualquer sorte, eu tinha que pensar em formas de garantir a transformação. Pensar num jeito de o veneno chegar mais rapidamente em seu coração. Talvez aproveitar a morfina do parto, para ela não sentir a dor que todos sentimos.

-Isso soa… quase perfeito – Admiti, me levantando para ocupar o lugar ao seu lado no sofá cuidadosamente. Ela sorriu para mim, e lentamente me inclinei em sua direção, capturando seus lábios nos meus delicadamente. Eu conseguia sentir suas lágrimas.

-Edward–

-Me desculpe – Falei imediatamente – Eu… eu lhe abandonei. De novo. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Eu entendo o seu lado. Mas eu não conseguia ver um final feliz antes. 

-Porque você é um pessimista – Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sacudi a cabeça enquanto ela continuava: – Porque você acha que não merece ser feliz, mesmo merecendo.

-Como fazer você entender… – Me perguntei em voz alta – Você lembra de quando foi me salvar na Itália? 

-Sim – Ela confirmou, franzindo o cenho.

-Imagine aquele momento que você achou que não ia conseguir – Sugeri – O momento de desespero quando você achou que eu morreria por algo que você achava ser sua culpa. 

-Edward–

-Foi assim que me senti nesses últimos dias, Bella. Foi uma eternidade de Volterras para mim, assistindo o que eu tinha certeza que era sua morte. 

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo, limpando uma lágrima.

-Bem, você realmente tem _alguma_ responsabilidade em nosso filho – Ela disse – Mais uma vez, você conseguiu me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Edward. Lide com _essa_ culpa.

Sorri e neguei com a cabeça, mas ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Você me deu a única coisa que eu nem sabia que queria, Edward. Você me deu um filho, uma criança que é um pouco de nós dois. Nós somos nossa própria família. Seremos felizes. 

Com um sorriso, beijei sua barriga pela primeira vez, e nosso filho pareceu gostar muito disso, então precisei fazer de novo e mais uma vez, até Bella gargalhar.

Então dessa vez beijei os lábios da minha mulher, da mãe de meu filho, da mulher que me deu tudo que eu nunca mereci: felicidade extrema e uma família só minha.

Aparentemente, até mesmo monstros podiam ser felizes.

Ou isso ou eu não era um monstro.

Qualquer que fosse a opção correta, não me importava muito. 

A única coisa que me importava estava em meus braços, e eu não deixaria nada no mundo tirar isso de mim.


End file.
